This invention relates, in general, to cases, and, in particular, to cases which carry items needed to respond to emergencies.
In the prior art various types of cases have been proposed. For example, U.S. Patent No. to Carpenter discloses an emergency case having compartments for items such as a flashlight, blanket, etc.
The patent to Higson discloses an emergency case having compartments for items such as a flashlight, blanket, etc and a lid with a compartment for items such as instructions.
The patent to Bugyi discloses an emergency case having a hinged lid which forms a tray when opened.
The patent to Toulmin, Jr. discloses an apparatus fro air borne communication and shelter equipment.
The present invention is directed to a case for carrying items that will be useful in an emergency. The case has multiple layers which are hinged together with a watertight seal between layers. Each layer is made up of multiple compartments and the walls between the compartments have a tongue and groove joint with a seal therebetween.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved emergency case.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved emergency case which is completely sealed to protect the contents.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved emergency case which has interlocking vertical walls to allow different configurations of compartments to be used.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be fully apparent from the following description, when taken in connection with the annexed drawings.